


Meet my husband

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Failwolf, Scott is a Good Friend, Season/Series 01, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stiles has a bitter taste in his mouth when he sees Derek again.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, Stiles.” The two teens stopped their search in the leaves; they stood up and looked at the dark haired man stood on the small incline. He stood there staring at Stiles the teen frowned at the man as he notices his eyes look him up and down. Turning his head the man looked towards the other teen and raised an eyebrow at him and then turned back to Stiles.  
“Fuck,” Stiles whispered, he put his hand to his head and turned away for a moment before looking back at the wolf. “Hello, Derek.” He finally said.  
“You know him?” Scott asked he looked at the two of them he felt uneasy just standing in the area where he was attacked last night by a crazy large wolf and not far where from where they found half a dead girl. But it was the tension between his best friend and the stranger that made him feel as if he was choking.

Stiles turns back to Scott and signed as he rubbed the back of his neck feeling the old bite itch “Scott I would like you to met Derek Hale, my husband.” Stiles said, with a dull voice but there was an edge of anger and bitterness slipped into Stiles' voice.   
“You’re what?” He yelled   
“In werewolf teams, he is my husband.” He told him as he kept his eyes on Derek as the wolf kept looking at him. He did wonder if Derek would ever come back to Beacon Hills, but the question now on Stiles mind is Derek back for him.

Derek threw the inhaler to the dark haired teen and that is when he could smell blood and the beginnings of a newborn wolf trying to grow. He held back a growl as he steps closer to them. “You’ve grown,” Derek said to the whisky eyed teen, he could feel his anger roll off Stiles in waves, years of pent up anger towards Derek but he couldn’t blame him really, he left Stiles after the fire didn’t even tell him he just got into his sister’s car and didn’t look back.   
“It happens you know, it has been 9 years since you last saw me.” He tells him bitterly. “Come on Scott we should be going.” He says to his friend, who was still frozen rooted to the spot as he looks at Derek.  
“Wait what about werewolves?” Scott asked with a deeply confused frown as Stiles grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away.

Derek looked wide-eyed as Stiles starts to walk back down towards the road “We need to talk.” Derek called out to him and moves closer to them and then stops when Stiles turns to him. Stiles looks at him for a moment and the hardness and the anger in his eyes to fade.  
“I’m sorry about Laura.” The wolf looks at him and then looks down at the ground. “I hope you buried her somewhere safe, my dad…”   
“I have thanked you.” Scott turned his head towards Stiles and frowned.   
“Wait that body you knew who it was?” Scott yelled, Stiles just stared at him  
“Sorry.” He mumbled, “I need help, that is why we came out here to find her and then bury.”  
“Wait, wait how did you know it was Laura?” Derek asked, Stiles, looked away from both of them and closed his eyes.   
“She came to see me the other day, to ask about the rogue and if I have heard of any attacks through my dad.” Derek frowned at Stiles “By the way he is the sheriff now.” Stiles told him, nothing else was said and Stiles turned to leave again.

When Derek thought Stiles was going to go again he grabbed his arm and pulled him back to look at him. “Your friend was bitten by this rogue.” Stiles looks towards Scott who held his side and blinked at them.   
“Oh, shit am I werewolf?”   
“Yes.” They both said to him, the whisky eyed teen looked down at the hand warped around his wrist the teen pulled his arms back but Derek wouldn’t let go.  
“The rogue who bites him will come looking for him, he will have control over your friend and…”  
“We need what your help?” Stiles asked him “Why should we trust you?” He snapped at him, Derek’s eye flashed red and Stiles tried to step back but Derek held his wrist a little more tightly that it started to hurt. “Did you kill Laura?” Stiles asked,  
“Do you really think I could?” He asked Stiles   
“I don’t know what to think Derek. 9 fucking years I haven’t seen you. No emails, no letters not even a phone call to say hi or I’m sorry for leaving sorry for…”  
“No.” Derek growled at him, making Stiles freeze as the wolf moved a little closer “Laura become Alpha after…after the fire.” He stopped and swallowed a lump in his throat. “I become Alpha in New York, about a year ago. The rogue that killed Laura last night also made his first beta.” He nodded to Scott “But he wasn’t after your friend, he was after you.” Stiles looked up at the alpha red eyes and frowned as he looked at Scott who own eyes were amber. 

 

His frown only deepens on his face as he faces Derek who seems to be looming over him “Why would he be after me?” He asked, he can guess why this alpha would want him but just to be on the safe side he rather ask Derek.  
“You know why Stiles.” Derek tells him as he pulls him close “He knows, give it time even your pup will know.” He whispered as he placed his hand on Stiles' stomach. The teen flinched and slapped his hand away from him. Derek knit his brow as he held Stiles wrist up to his mouth.   
“Don’t,” Stiles whispered, he started to feel breathless the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering and his heart was racing.  
“I know you are angry at me about what happened to your mother, I’m angry at myself for letting that bitch get under my skin and playing me. I should have handled all this better Laura had been telling me this for years.” He told him softly as he reached up and stroked the side of the teen’s face, as Stiles watched his fangs grow and his face changed, panic and fear took over the breathless feeling.  
“Derek stop… please.”   
“I will do anything to protect my mate.” He tells him as he moved his free hand down Stiles' face and along his throat tracing the old scar on the back of his neck and watched as Stiles shivered.   
“S-Stop.” He whimpered  
“Let him go,” Scott growled he could feel Stiles panic and fear and that started to rile him up. But Derek ignored him as he pressed a kiss to the teen’s wrist.  
“Even if it means I have to bite you.” His eyes widen as he looked at the wolf as he opens his mouth and pressed the tip of his fangs to his skin.  
“No Derek stops!” Stiles yells as he felt the slice of his skin and the sound of the fangs piercing his flesh. “STOP!” He screams.   
“GET OFF HIM!” Derek lets out a howl as he pulls his mouth away from the teen’s arm, as he felt claws slice into his back.

Derek turned quickly to the other wolf just in time to see him run at him, snarling Derek grabbed him and threw him into a tree. Stiles fell to the ground and scrambled to his feet and watched as Derek and Scott fight. A small part of him want to feel giddy that there are two men fighting over him but he decided now wasn’t the time or the place. He looked down at his arm and sees blood running down to his elbow “Son of a bitch.” He hissed as he used the other sleeve of his hoodie and wiped the blood away he saw that Derek had been deep enough; Scott yelped and backed away from Derek towards Stiles to stand between them. Even tho Scott looked like he was about to drop, the whiskey eyed teen grabbed Scott and held him up.  
“I’m not going to hurt you!” Derek snarled at Stiles.   
“Really?” Stiles raised his arm up to show blood running down his arm and then pointed to the claw mark on Scott’s chest. “We are going, Derek.” Stiles helped Scott to stand up and helped him back down to his jeep.   
“I’M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!”   
“BY WHAT? TAKE WHAT LITTLE CHOICE I HAVE LEFT?” Stiles yells back as he gets into his jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott winced as Stiles speed down the road, he groaned as he held his chest looking at the 5 claw marks. “Can you slow down?” He asked as they drove over a pothole at great speed. He looks to Stiles and saw his knuckles have turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Stiles your arm is bleeding,” Scott tells him, Stiles doesn’t take his eyes off the road as drives faster trying to put some distance between them and Derek fucking Hale. 

Scott hissed and then doubled over in pain “Ahhh fu…” He cried out as he dug his claws into the dashboard. Stiles looked at him quickly and the line embedded into his jeep  
“Hey, claws out of the baby.” He growled at him, then looks back at Scott and at the wounds and saw them still bleeding. “We should go and see Deaton,” Stiles said as he looks back to the road and turning rather quickly and sharply onto the main road.   
“W-Why do we need to see my boss?” He asked,   
“Because you’re not healing!” He snapped “And he knows a lot more about this werewolf stuff than me, and I need to ask him if just a tiny nick from sour wolf’s fang can turn me.” He looked down at his arm and saw it was still weeping and dripping off his elbow.   
“How do you know all this?” He asked “He’s your husband? There dead girl we found was his sister and werewolves and alphas what the fuck is going on Stiles?” Scott asked, “I feel like I’m in an episode of Penny Dreadful.” 

Looking using his good arm Stiles ran his hand down his face and let out a shaky breath “About 9 years ago I was lost in the woods; somehow I have slipped and hit my head on some rocks I think I was there all night. Derek was the one who found me, in his panic he bites the back of my neck and it created a bond. It’s not like an alpha bite where it would either turning your kill you, but it saved my life all the same. The only downside is it’s fucking unbreakable I can’t be with anyone else.” He frowned and pressed his foot down on the gas moving faster, Scott winced and held on the best he could.   
“What will happen if you do go on date with someone else?”   
“Dates are fine as long as there is no touching like hugging and kissing or sex. It will send the dominant into a frenzy and he will kill the other person and then they have really rough brutal sex with their sub.” He tells him as if he was talking about the weather. “However I am I am pretty fucking sure Derek has slept his way through New York’s woman in these past 9 years.” He spat,   
“What will happen to him?”   
“Nothing, but if I wanted to do I could kick his arse. Others have gone as far as to kill their pups because of their Dominants betrayal.” Scott’s eyes widen as he looked at his friend “Don’t worry I’m not about to murder any children I have with that fail wolf.”   
“Wait you can have babies?”   
“Don’t look at me like that!”   
“Like what?”   
“Like I’m a nut or a freak of nature.” He mumbled, sighed as he wiped his eyes, he didn’t feel good but he couldn’t tell if it was from the half-arsed bite or just the fact that Derek is back in his life…both…

Scott looked away from and down at his lap, his wounds forgotten about as they started to nit themselves back together. “I’m not thinking that I promise.” He whispered, “It’s just…”  
“Weird? Tell me about it, I’m in denial until it happens.” He mumbled as he turned onto the street for the vets. Scott is amazed that they haven’t killed anyone or crashed into anything thing.   
“W-What about this rogue alpha then?” He asked  
“A rogue wolf is one without a pack; this alpha has no pack and is looking to build one. If my sour husband was right then he is after me but got you instead. This causes a few problems from what I understand about alphas and their betas. You are fucked because he can get into your head and make you do what he wants you to do. Guessing Derek isn’t the alpha who attacked you…” He stopped and bite his lip as he felt a little light-headed “… it might be for the best if you let Derek rebite you.” Scott looked at Stiles with large eyes as if his friend has grown two heads.  
“You are kidding me? He attacks you and then me and you want me to be his beta?”  
“The devil you know,” Stiles whispers to him.

Scott just watched Stiles as he drove into the parking lot of the vets and jerked to a stop. Then sat back in his seat and sat there staring at the building, the lights were on and Deaton’s car was still in the parking lot. “Come on,” Stiles said softly as he got out the jeep and felt his knees buckle from under him. “Whoa.” He put his hand to his head and held onto the jeep door for support.  
“Stiles!” Scott cried out, as he fell out of the passenger door and rushed around the other side to a friend. “Are you okay?” He asked as he pulled him up and pushed him against the side of the jeep, Stiles felt a little dizzy and nodded and looked at him.   
“Y-Yes I’m okay.” He slurred and then slumping into Scott’s arms passing out. 

Another car pulled up behind them Scott looked worriedly as it stops, he held Stiles tightly in his arms as the owner of the black sleek car steps out and stands there looking at right at Scott.   
“What are you doing here?” Scott snarled, his eyes flashing amber as Derek walked over to him and growled at him. The alpha wolf moved quickly over to the teen and took Stiles out of his arms and then grabbed Scott by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him towards the building. “Hey let go!” Scott yelled as he tried to pull himself free. 

Deaton looked up when he heard the rumble of two car engines; he stood there for a moment and listen as both engines were cut off. Knit his brow together he pulled one glove off warping the cloth in it as he rolled the other down over it before throwing it away. He headed towards the back door where he heard the cars, it wasn’t uncommon for emergency calls at this house of the night but normally they use the front door. He tilted his head slightly as he watches Scott being manhandled into the back by a dark-haired man who was carrying an unconscious teen over his shoulders. “Scott, what is going on?” He asked he sees that his shirt was torn and there was a lot of blood staining his shirt. But the way the teen was moving it shows that the wounds have healed already.  
“I hope you can tell me.” He growled up at Derek as he pushed him into the back room, Deaton looks at Derek with a worried look.   
“Please tell me you didn’t do something stupid?” He asked the dark-haired alpha  
“You know me?” Derek asked as he moved Stiles into a more comfortable in his arms.   
“I knew your mother and your family very well. Now please tell me you didn’t do this?” He asked Derek, frowned and just stared at the vet.   
“What?”  
“This.” He points to the unconscious teen in his arms.  
“He did.” Scott snarled as he moved towards the Deaton “He bite him.” Deaton looked at Scott and at his chest. “It’s gone?” He whispered in wonder.   
“Perks of being a werewolf.” He smiled at him before he moves out the way for Derek to walk into the examination room.   
“Bring him in this way.”

Derek walked through the door into the man room and placed Stiles down on the metal table, the passed out boy mumbled something but remain out cold. The then took his jacket off and placed it under the teen’s head gently. “The rogue alpha is after my mate, I was doing what any wolf would to protect what is his.” He looked at Scott who stood watching him. Deaton walked over to Stiles as he put his glove on and then gently lifts his arm up to take a looks at the bite.   
“He wanted to know if it’s enough to turn him,” Scott mumbled, the vet hummed as he picked up cottonwood ball and started to clean the bite.   
“There is always a chance.” He tells him, he frowns as he wipes the blood away to see something appear on Stiles skin. He looks up to Derek who was glaring at Scott and Deaton.   
“What?” He asked, as he moved around and looked at the skin.   
“I think you have woken the bond.” The vets tell him, Scott frowns as he looked over at his wrist’s arm and sees a strange tattoo that has formed where the bite has been.   
“What did you do?” Scott whispered,   
“I didn’t know that would happen,” Derek said as he watched the vet part the teen eyelids and look down into his eyes with a small penlight. He sees the change in his eye colour and then moves to the teen’s mouth and sees a thin trail of blood in the corner of his mouth. “What does it mean?” He asked the vet.   
“Do you know why your mother picked the Triskelion as your family symbol?” He asked as he parted the boy’s mouth and sees that his gums were bleeding.   
“Apart from the phases of the moon, my mum told us it means you can rise but fall to another status in a pack. Like a Beta can become an Alpha, but an Alpha can fall back down to an Omega.” He told them, Deaton shook his head.   
“No, she picked it because it appeared to her and your father after they bonded and become mates.” He looks back down at the teen “Have a look.” He says, both Derek and Scott move close and see the blood in Stiles' mouth and the two small fangs started to grow.   
“Shit,” Scott whispered   
“He’s going to kill me.” Derek sighed as he looked at Scott who just stared at him.   
“And his dad.”


	3. Chapter 3

John looked up when Stiles came through the front door; he heard the same and the rattle of the glass in the frames of the windows. “Just great, fucking great thank you, Mr Sour Wolf!” Stiles yelled as he walked past the living room and headed to the kitchen, John frowned as he caught sight of Derek following him through the house and into the kitchen.   
“I’m trying protecting you!” Derek snarls, John stood up putting his drink down and followed the angry voices.   
“Protect me? Ha, that’s rich you just don’t want some rouge sniffing around your property!” Moving into the doorway John just stood there and watched as his son grabs his bottle of whisky and poured himself a drink.   
“It’s not like that Stiles.” The teen downs the whisky and slams it on the counter shattering the glass in his hand and watches it as it scatters everywhere, even into his hand. He glared at Derek. “Okay maybe a little, but I promise you there hasn’t been anyone else since…” He takes Stiles hand and pulls out bits of glass.  
“Kate? Nice to know.” Stiles snapped as he watched the large shard slide out of his hand. “I dealt with that, I forgave you for being an idiot with that bitch. However, I can forgive you for leaving me!” He yelled.   
“What is going on?” John asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

Stiles turned to face his father he had forgotten that he was off night and sighed as he looked down at the cut on his hand and then held it up to the Sheriff and let him see the wound heal. The older man frowned as he walked up to his son and took his hand and used the innocently sitting tea towel to wipe the blood of the teen’s hand and sees the wound was gone. He lets out a sigh as he sees the torn sleeve of Stiles hoodie and the gauze warped around his arm, looking up he stares at Stiles and sees his eyes turn amber. “Dad,” Stiles whispers as he notices the man’s gun hand twitch by his side.   
“You bite my son?” He looks at Derek from the corner of his eyes and sees the alpha wolf flinch.  
“I had no choice.” Derek said, “The rogue alpha is after Stiles, he didn’t mean to bite Scott he was after your son.” John looked at the wolf now fully  
“Why? Wait Scott was attacked?”   
“This alpha wants me because I can… you know become pregnant. Yeah, Scott was bitten the night you found me in the woods.” He told him as he rubbed his eyes.  
“I knew he was there.” John mumbled, “You and he are always together.” He rubs his own eyes feeling the start of a headache. “That’s it!” He suddenly said, making both Stiles and Derek jump at his sudden raised voice. “You are forbidden to leave this house,” John told Stiles.   
“I have school.” Stiles points out  
“I will homeschool you.” The sheriff answered,  
“I have friends.”   
“They can come here.” Came the growl from his father   
“You can’t watch me 24/7 you have a job,” Stiles added John open his mouth and wrinkled his nose before looking at Derek.   
“Derek will watch you.”   
“Fuck no!” Stiles yells, the alpha was hurt by Stiles comment but didn’t say anything because he is pretty sure the teen could smell it. “He bit me and I am still mad at him for buggering off and leaving me!”   
“I am still here,” Derek says. 

John grabs the bottle of whisky from behind Stiles and takes a glass from the drainer before pouring himself a big glass full. “Tell me Derek are you coming back to stay or for a holiday?” John asked   
“To stay, I want to rebuild my family’s home.” He whispered as he looked at Stiles sheepishly, the teen got the feeling he left out the part ‘for my mate and pups.’ The thought did make the teen feel giddy and his stomach doing flips that Derek is thinking of him.   
“Where are you staying at the moment?” The sheriff takes a sip of his drink as he watches the alpha.   
“At the house.” He tells him.   
“Do you have a job?”   
“What is this? Am I being interrogated, John?” He growls a little as Stiles looks at the two men.   
“No it’s an interview; you will go to the station tomorrow and ask about a deputy job….” Derek opens his mouth but didn’t get a chance to say anything “…You will ask about a Deputy Job.” John said through grated teeth making his point to the alpha “You will also move in here… tonight. We have a spare room you can use until you have finished off building your house.”   
“John…”  
“It’s Sheriff to you or sir. Whether I like you or not Derek you are my son-in-law and you have neglected your job to my son long enough. Now go and get your shit and bring it right back here, while me and my son set up your new room.” Again Derek was about to open his mouth “It better be yes sir.”   
“Yes sir, I will go and get my things now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stile didn’t sleep that night; Derek was only down the hall his wolf itching to complete the bond. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into his pillow and tried to ignore the ache in his body. There was a knock at his window making him sit up and sees Scott sat there looking at him, Stiles moved off the bed and goes to open the window and opens it up. “Scott, what are you doing?” He asked   
“I was worried, I couldn’t sleep.” He whispered as he pulls the teen into a hug. Stiles closes his eyes and rest his face on Scott’s shoulders and hugged him back but then hisses as he pulls away from Scott.  
“Fuck.” He hisses as he wraps his arms around himself.   
“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Scott asked as he went to touch him. 

The teen flinched back pulling himself away from his friend’s hands “I-I’m sorry Scott but it’s the bond until Derek completes it I can’t touch anyone.” Scott frowned and watched as Stiles sits on the bed.  
“Well, that fucking sucks!” He growled,   
“It’s to make sure the sub stay faithful,” Derek said as he walked into the room and up to the whimpering teen.   
“He’s always been faithful I have never seen him with anyone.” Scott snaps at him as he watched Derek reach out and run his fingers down the side of Stiles' face. Scott wasn’t going to say how Stiles worship the ground Lydia Martin walks on.   
“I know,” Derek tells them, he watches as the new wolf closes his eyes and sighs into the alpha’s hand as his pain disappears. After a few moments, Stiles looks back up at Derek and glared at him.   
“I’m still mad at you.” He tells him  
“I notice.” Derek smiled as he kept his hand on the teen’s cheeks but his cheekbone.

When he did pull his hand away Stiles shivered at the lost, he could feel his wolf almost begging him to submit to their mate, their alpha and make them feel better. But he wasn’t ready to forgive Derek just yet but he is handy to have around. “Scott you need to let Derek re-bite you.”   
“What no!” He yelled, “After what he did to you?” He growled as he glared at Derek.  
“This alpha bites you he is after my mate, he could use you to get to Stiles,” Derek growled back at him. Scott groaned and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at Stiles who smiled back at him weakly.   
“Better the devil you know.” He whispered  
“Fine but only because it’s for you.” Scott, He rumbled as he held out his arms to the alpha. Derek walked up to the dark-haired wolf and took his arm and bite down before Scott changed his mind. 

Scott hisses as he tried not to cry out, Derek flashed his red eyes at him and then pulled his mouth away licking at the bite. “Ewe dude gross.” Scott winced and then pulls his arm back and held his arm to his chest. Derek padded Scott’s chest making him gasp at the wolf’s strength, he looked back at Stiles who smiled sadly at him.   
“Did you want to sleep here tonight?” He asked the dark-haired alpha, Derek growled and it made Stiles and Scott look back at him.   
“No it’s okay, I’m grounded for being out late last night so I better get back before mum finds me gone.” He mumbled, “Will you be okay?” He asked, Stiles, nodded and smiled weakly at him.   
“Got to be right?”  
“You don’t always have to be strong,” Scott whispered as he slipped out the window. 

Stiles frowned at his best friend as he watched him leave “We should talk.” Derek tells him, the teen sighed as he turned to face the alpha. “I never meant to hurt you.”   
“But you did.” Stiles pointed out to him “You walked away and didn’t look back.”   
“I need time to clear my head, Kate really fucked it up and Laura had a hard time stopping me from losing y grip.” He tells the teen. “I know I should have called, let you know I was okay that we are okay…” He stopped and looked up at Stiles “I want to make things right.”  
“Well coming back is a start, but biting me against my will is taking a couple of steps back.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Stiles woke up he found himself warped up in Derek’s arms, he a lid there looking at the sleeping wolf’s face. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time, he hasn’t realised that waking up in the alpha’s arms he would be so good. He looked down when he felt the alpha’s hand that was on his bare stomach, he bites his lip as he watched Derek’s hand twitch and it sent tingles through his body making him whimper. He bites his bottom lip trying to stop himself from any more whimpers that threaten to fall from his mouth. 

Derek growled softly as he pressed his face into Stiles neck and shoulder and smiled into the skin “Ummm you smell so good.” The alpha rumbled softly, Stiles lay still as the wolf rubbed his stomach.   
“Y-You should s-stop.” the teen whimpered  
“Don’t wanta.” Derek purred as he mouthed at Stiles pale throat “Want to curl behind you and bath you in my scent while you take my knot.”   
“Fuck…” Stiles gasped  
“Umm, that is what I was thinking.” Stiles would like to say he wiggled his way out of Derek’s arms and headed for a cold shower. However, he tilted his head and let the alpha nuzzle his throat as his hand moved down into his Pj bottoms and to his cock that was becoming harder as the wolf kept touching him. “Let me make it up to you? All the things I have said and done to hurt you let me fix it. My beautiful mate.”

The teen gasped and buck his hips as he Derek used his other hand to hook his fingers under Stiles' chin and got him to look at him. “Do you want me?” Derek purred into Stiles' ear. Stiles whimpered and tighten his grip on the bed sheets as Derek’s hand moved slowly up and down his cock.   
“Yes.” He sobbed “Yes I want you!” His eyes turned amber and suddenly Stiles growled and pushed the dark-haired wolf onto his back and then sat on top of him. Smirking happily Derek put his hands on the teen’s hips letting his hand flutter under the younger wolf’s shirt up and over his head.

Stiles growled as he pulled Derek’s clothes off and tilted his head at the size of the wolf’s cock “Don’t look at it.” Derek rumbled, Stiles looked up at him and blinked as he crawled up his mate’s body and just lowered himself down onto the long thick cock.  
“Oh god.” Stiles whimpered as he felt it slide in easier than he thought but it still stretched him wider than he thought.   
“Shhh just breathe.”   
“Fuck your huge.” He groaned as he felt Derek rub his hips trying to soothe him. While the alpha chuckled as he rocked his hips lightly and watched Stiles face carefully. The teen moaned as he felt the little movements, he tilted his head back and started to rock back down onto the cock sending shockwaves through him.   
“That’s it Stiles ride me,” Derek growled, as he the teen started to move faster the alpha couldn’t keep his eyes off his mate as he watched him rise up and drop back down as he rolled his hips. His eyes were burning gold his claws here out, Derek reached up and pulled Stiles down for kiss not caring if their fangs cut each other’s lips and tongues. The teen moaned as his movements become desperate.   
“I’m going to cum.” He whimpered as the alpha started to stroke his mate’s cock in time with their movement. 

“Tell me you want me, Stiles? Tell me you want me as your husband your mate.” Derek growled his eyes now glowing blood red, the teen threw his head back and moaned as he let his claws dig into the wolf’s shoulders.   
“Yes!”  
“So you want my knot?” The alpha rumbled, he could feel it pressing into Stiles as they speak and the teen only had moments to answer before it slips in locking them together.  
“Yes! Yes, I want your knot, need it alpha.” Derek pulled his mate’s hips up and then brought him right back down sending the knot into him. Stiles froze his body arched and his head thrown back as he felt Derek’s knot fill him, how to let out a silent scream as he came over the alpha’s hand and his stomach.

Derek couldn’t stop growling as he felt Stiles squeeze him as he pulled Stiles back down and spun them around and hammered into the teen until his knot burst and filled his mate. Stiles screamed Derek’s name as he felt the wolf cum side of him and sunk his fangs into his shoulder. Stiles groaned as he felt the wolf pull his teeth out of his tender shoulder and then lick it “Awo.” He whimpered, as he shivered while he held onto the wolf. He felt better now that the bond was completed he could feel his wolf settle happily down and growl softly in the back of his mind…but I’m still mad…he pouts to himself as Derek kisses and licked the healing bite on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

When Derek woke up he found he was alone in Stiles bed, pushing himself up he could hear the shower running. Getting out of bed he puts on his boxers and went to the bathroom to see his mate, the door was open a jar and he could hear Stiles singing to himself and Derek couldn’t help but smiles as he listens. Walking into the room the teen stopped and pulled the shower curtains aside and looked at the wolf “Hello my beautiful mate.” Derek growled softly, he looked Stiles up and down seeing his naked body all wet and soaped up. 

Swallowing a lump in his throat Stiles blushed as he looked down at himself “Come on Derek I have school.” The teen tells him, Derek looked at the bruise still on the teen’s hips, legs and arms. He grins before looking up at Stiles' shoulders seeing the bites “Hey are you listening to me, Derek?” Stiles asked   
“I am, you have school today and that’s fine, just do me a small favour.” He purred, Stiles frowned as he washes the shampoo out of his hair.  
“What?” He sighed,   
“Wear my shirt and my jacket.” Stiles raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. “Please for my own peace of mind, the rouge is out there I just want to make sure you're safe.”   
“Alright, Derek.” The alpha wolf smiled as he leans in and kisses Stiles on the lips.   
“I know you’re still angry at me and last night won’t change that, I can sense you still pissed…”   
“Really what gives it away?” He asked, as he turned the shower off and then climbed out. Derek grabbed a towel and handed it to him. Derek chuckles and kisses him again on the bite on his shoulder.   
“You mine just don’t forget it.” He growled softly, he then turned to leave Stiles to finish getting ready.

When Stiles arrived at School he fell out of his Jeep in his normal fashion and then walked up the step to the main door. Scott stood there and frowned as he watched Stiles rush up to meet him “Dude why are you wearing Derek’s clothes?” He asked, he then leaned in and sniffed before wrinkling his nose up. “You smell like him to.”   
“That is the plan; he wants me to smell like him to protect me.” He sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair.   
“Oh, well it works.” He mumbles as they walked in together he then notices the bites on the teen’s shoulder and throat and wrinkled his nose again. “Did you have sex with him?” Stiles turned to his locker and open it. “Stiles?”   
“He is my husband Scott.” He whispered “Look it means I can touch people now without being in pain.” to prove his point he touched Scott’s arms.

The day continued like any other, both Scott and Stiles having to deal with their new wolfy senses in class. Scott started to drool over the new girl and all Stiles could do is roll his eyes as she blushed and brush her hair behind her ear. But Stiles was wary of her when he heard the teacher call her Argent. He pulled Scott aside “Dude her family are the ones who killed Derek’s family!” He tells him. The dark haired teen turned and looked at him with wide eyes.  
“B-But Allison she…”   
“I’m just saying be careful, her family are super crazy and with our fury problem the last thing I want is to be on their rifle scope.” He tells him as he turns to see Jackson stood there looking at them. “Oh joy you,” Stiles mumbled.  
“Shut it, what is with you two on the field today? You have gone from being the worst players to the best players in one night?” He growled at them. 

Stiles looked at Scott, who shrugged before looking back at the square-jawed teen. “Well?” Jackson asked, still Stiles just looked at him tilting his head and turned and walked away Scott following. “OI DON’T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!” Jackson snapped as he followed the pair.   
“Just go away Jackson, I’m in no mood for you snake tongue today,” Stiles growled, the teen moved around and stood in front of Stiles as they stood outside.   
“What is going on? Who jacket is that? Are you two on drugs?” The teen snarled.   
“What is going on is I have no idea what is wrong with you, the jacket belongs to my boyfriend and no we are not on drugs, we just got better,” Stiles mumbled.  
“Boyfriend? Who would want to date you?” Jackson sneered  
“It’s true he has a boyfriend, it’s that guy there.” Scott points out, Stiles frowns and turns to see Derek stood there leaning again his car.

“Who is that?” Came the voice behind them, Stiles didn’t need to look to know who it was but he turned away and looked at Lydia and Allison and frowned before looking back at Derek.   
“That is Derek, my boyfriend.”   
“Your boyfriend?” Lydia asked looking confused; Stiles looked at her again and waved his hands about.   
“Why is it so hard to believe I had a boyfriend?” He yells as he stomps over to Derek leaving Scott to explain about Derek. “What are you doing here?” he asked once he was close enough to Derek. 

The alpha wolf growled softly as he reaches out and warped his arms around the teen’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. “I came to pick you up.” Stiles frowns and pulls back and looks up at him.  
“I have my jeep.”   
“Let Scott drive it back, me and you are going on a date.” He grinned into the teen’s throat.


End file.
